Mr Monk meets NCIS
by Battlecry100
Summary: MonkCrossNCIS "Monk, how would you like consulting NCIS on this case?" My first Monk NCIS fic please just give it a quick read! I've gone over chp2 and have changed a few things
1. Prolog

A/N Ok so this is my first Monk and NCIS fic on both ends. I love both shows having discovered Monk quite recently and have been renting the first season since. NCIS I've known for a little longer and hopefully have a pretty good grasp of their characters. As for Monk well my reviewers will tell...I hope you enjoy!

'Prolog'

"Adrian..._Adrian!_" Sharona Flemming whispered harshly to her compulsive boss. He'd been putting flowers back into a vase that had fallen over. When the flowers turned out to be uneven he _had_ to cut them. He stopped what he was doing as Sharona snapped at him.

"Remember Monk this is a crime scene." Captain Stottlemeyer said hands on hips. He was used to-by now-the reactions that Monk had to 'messy' crime scenes, and didn't get as annoyed as he used to. "So, my guys say it was an accident, Lt. Samuel Miles was changing a light bulb fell off and hit his head, killed him instantly." The captain described.

"No, it was murder." Monk said, walking over to the ladder, examining it closely.

"OK, why do you say that?" Stottlemeyer said actualy curius, Monk was never wrong.

"Lt. Miles looks about six four." Monk said gesturing towards the body."This ladder is set to high he'd hit his head on the ceiling if he stood on it, in fact he'd be bending over."

Stottlemeyer shook his head._ How the hell doses he do it._He thought. Monk moved about the apartment stopping to tap a table lamp.

"Monk!" Sharona snapped, making him jump back to work. He paused a perplexed look on his face.

"Do you smell that?" He asked.

"What smell what?" Sharona asked.

"Cigars." He sniffed loudly."Expensive ones, do you see a case of them anywhere?" Stottlemeyer looked around.

"No." He replied shaking his head.

"The killer smoked." Monk said smiling as if he'd found a hundred dollar bill.

"Great, anything els?" Stottlemeyer asked. They couldn't catch a murderer based on cigars...then again this was Monk.

"Captain!" Lt. Disher appeared at that moment looking exasperated. "We've got a situation in the hall, some agents form NC- something." The SFPD lutentet finished sounding overwhelmed.

Stottlemeyer rolled his eyes. _Great_ He thought. _Probably FBI._ Though he couldn't think for the life of him why they'd be here.

He followed Disher into the hallway.

Monk and Sharona shared a quick glance before following.

A/N Cooking up the first chapter right now hope to have it up by tomorrow so keep your fingers crossed.

PS so what did you think do tell don't be afraid to criticise but not to harshly please after all this is my first Monk NCIS crossover


	2. Chp2 'Whats NCIS'

A/N I hope you enjoy this next installment! Has been adjusted because of what my dedicated reader PodBayDoors said about describing Gibbs as 'Silver haird' I see your point and hope this is a little bit better if not only for the sake of other readers...

Chp2 'Whats NCIS?'

"What the hell do you mean 'taking over'?" Stottlemeyer demanded angraly, as Sharona and Monk joined him and Disher in the hallway.

"Exactly what I said Captain, that's a dead Marine you've got in there which gives NCIS jurisdiction." A silver haired man who was obviously-if not more-as irritated as Stottlemeyer. He had an intense gaze that sent a shiver down Monk's spine. This man was vary good at what he did. With that look he could probably scare the truth out of any suspect. Behind him stood three other people two males and one female, all of which looked a bit nervous.

"Whats NCIS?" Sharona asked loudly to get some attention. They were after all standing right here, and she was not about to get left out of a conversation.( Plus, she really _didn't_know what NCIS was)

" It stands for Naval Criminal Investigateive service." Monk replied drawing all eyes on him. The silver haird man looked mildly surprised. "Its only understandable that they take over Captin I mean-"

_"Monk."_The Captain interrupted irritable. He was not about to lose this case because of something _Monk_ said. Sometimes the man knew to much for his own good.

"Monk?" One of the guys behind stealy gaze said looking surprised." _The _Adrian Monk, the detective who solved that murder case about the women who killed her husband during an earth quake?" He asked excitedly.

"Yup that's him." Sharona said smiling, seeming proud. In fact she was, Adrian had made himself quite a good reputation despite his...differences.

"This is great, I'm a huge fan." The young man said stepping foreword.

"McGee." The guy-who now pretty much scared Monk to death-said in a warning tone eyeing the young man. This agent was obviusly the leader of the group, and it was bluntly clear that each of the other agents feared and recpected him.

_Jeez, if looks could kill _Sharona thought as she watched the exchange.

"Sorry boss." McGee said stepping back looking sheepish.

"Old friend McGeek?" The other guy muttered to McGee, who didn't bother to respond, except for the glare.

"If you don't mind captin I'd like to get my people started on the crime scene." The head agent said, more like demanded. His gaze was even more intense, almost as if he were daring Stottlemeyer to complaine.

_Would Stottlemeyer dare to say no?_Sharona thought. This guy seemed like he could scare the pants off even the toughest of Stottlemeyer's best cops. Even she, sharp mouthed Sharona Fleming, felt uncomfortable around him.

There was a short staring match, which ended with Stottlemeyer moving to let them pass eyeing them all the while.

"Who was that?" Sharona asked. She obviusly knew they were from NCIS but what were their names?

"Special Agent Gibbs." The Captian replied staring after them. He seemed deep in thought for a moment then turned and muttered something in Disher's ear. The lutenit looked confused but complied to the Captain's wishes going back into the apartment.

"Well there gose our next paycheck, come on Monk I gotta pick up Benji in an hour." Sharona said with exasperation.

"Hold on a minute." Stottlemeyer said. "Monk, how would you like consulting NCIS on this case?"

MONKNCIS

"No, I can't go to Washington what about Benji?" Sharona demanded after Stottlemeyer made his request and gave the details. The part about NCIS headquarters being in Washington seemed to derail her.

Normaly she was all for cases, but she wasn't even getting paid for this one!

"Look Sharona Benji could stay with my family, and there's always your sister." The Captain suggested partly insisted.

Sharona sighed." I-I realy don't know, we'd have to take a plane and Monk-have you even talked to agent Gibbs about this?" She demanded.

The Captain nodded. "Dishers already on it." Like on quie the lutenit appeared looking on edge.

"Captain, uh, Agent Gibbs would like to speak to you, and Mr. Monk." He said almost nervously.

Monk-who was busy straitening a painting-turned at the sound of his name. He had to admit working with NCIS would be interesting but then again the plane...

"Come on Monk." The Captian said.

A/N so what did you think good bad ugly? Reviews are my life force! By the way I'm looking for a beta and someone to consult on the plot, so if you are interested please e-mail me thank you lots!


	3. Chp 3 Consultant

A/N I don't have a computer at home so chapters may be slow in coming. Basically because I have to use the schools or public library's. Any why the point is _please_ bare with me and I do hope you like this next installment!

Chapter 3 Consultant

Special Agent Gibbs was not exactly happy. When the SFPD lutenet appeared and spoke of the Captains suggestion, he had gotten quite irritated. Outside help always got in the way which made him grumpy, which sometimes fouled up the case... he was not happy.

"Uh boss, can I say something?" McGee asked.

"Spit it out McGee."Gibbs demanded with obvious irritation.

"Right, uh Adrian Monk is a great detective, I've read about him, he's gotten great reviews even form the FBI."

"It's true Mr. Monk has helped us out on a number of cases, often seeing murder where others can't, he has a vary unique way of looking at things." The lutenit added.

Gibbs eyed the young man till he squirmed.

"So do I." He muttered, feeling as if the lutenet were trying to push him into excepting the offer. He was not succeeding, but he did trust McGee-to a certain extent-and if he said Monk was good well...then again there was that one case...

"Really boss this is a good opportunity." McGee insisted.

_Fine _Gibbs thought with exasperation turning his penetrating gaze on his youngest field agent. The look said _you better be right about this_.

"I'd like to speak to your Captain and this Mr. Monk." He said to the lutenet though his eyes were still on McGee.

The lutentet nodded obviously glad for the excuse to leave the room.

"Dinozzo." Gibbs snapped taring his gaze off McGee-who nearly sighed openly with relief-to look at his senior filed agent.

Tony had obviously been listening and hadn't tried vary hard to conceal it.

"Back to work, you to McGee." Gibbs said with a pointed look at the young man.

Ziva smirked as she took a picture of the vic. She'd been listening to but had done so more discreetly.

MONKNCIS

The Captain eyed Gibbs as he once again entered the crime scene, followed by Monk and Sharona.

"Agent Gibbs." Stottlemeyer drawled.

"I hear you have a proposal for me Captain." Gibbs said his blue gaze intense upon the cop.

"It's as my Lutenit said, I don't see why Monk can't consult you on this case."

" He's not even a cop Captain." Gibbs shot back.

"Monk is one of the best detectives I know and have worked with, he's solved every case hes ever worked on."

"Uh actually Captain that's not entirely true." Monk interrupted all eyes once again on him.

"Trudy's case, I haven't solved that one, yet."

Stottlemeyer glared at him. "As I was _saying_ Agent Gibbs, Monk is vary good at what he dose, I can grantee he will help you solve this case."

_Help _Sharona thought. _More like do the whole thing himself. _There had been more than one occasion-actually it was most every time-that Monk had solved a case all on his own.(Except with her help ofcorse.)

She wondered what the Captain was up to anyway, after all they hadn't agreed to help, yet.

"Captain we haven't exactly agreed to do this yet I-"

"We're in." Monk interrupt her as he completed his earlier task, which was making all the flowers the same length.

"We are? Adrian I can't just-we cant just-" Sharona sputtered.

"Fine he can work with us, on one condition." Gibbs said over Sharona's remarks. He set his gaze on Stottlemeyer, hard and intense."You take no part in it, I don't want to receive so much as a phone call form you."

The Captain nodded jaw set and grim faced. "Alright." He said tightly.

Sharona sighed irritable."I still haven't said yes!" She shrieked.

A/N Woo who! another chapter finished, so what did you think? do tell I'm dying to know! Constructive critisim is still welcomed though do go easy on me...

P.S. By the way still looking for that beta offer ends at the end of the next chapter!


End file.
